Te besaré como si fuera el fin
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Sherlock encuentra algo que no debía. Al parecer podría perder a John en cualquier momento, solo el imaginárselo es insoportable. Pero más insoportable resulta el saber que jamás le ha dicho lo que sentía.


**Por alguna razón me imaginé a éste par en esta situación y decidí escribirlo. Espero que a alguien le guste ;)**

 **Dejen Reviews! :D**

 **Te besaré como si fuera el final**

El resplandor matinal atravesó las dos ventanas del 221B de Baker Street como en cualquier otro día. Bañó la sala de un dorado etéreo y el pulular de Londres palpitó. Los autos iban y venían, la gente caminaba por las aceras y los negocios iniciaban una nueva jornada.

En el apartamento las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Todo mantenía su tranquila cotidianeidad. Sherlock, quién apenas había dormido por tocar su violín, salió de la habitación envuelto en una sábana blanca como su piel. Pasó una vaga mano por sus rizados cabellos antes de bostezas y dejarse caer en el sofá. Al mismo tiempo, John bajaba las escaleras. Arrastrando los pies pero decidido a empezar ese día. Tomó una ducha mientras Sherlock refunfuñaba sobre lo aburrido que estaba, y preparó dos tazas de té.

El rubio se encaminó a la sala entregando la humeante bebida a su amigo, quién la bebió apresuradamente en una forma de agradecérselo a John. No había comido ni bebido nada desde la tarde anterior y ante el primer sorbo de té su estómago rugió en protesta.

Sherlock no estaba de ánimo para soportar las demandas de su "transporte", pero ante la mirada de reproche de John quién escuchó claramente el rugir de su estómago, decidió que ya conseguiría algo que engullir. Al devolver la mirada a John había algo extraño en el militar. Estaba más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal. Parecía desganado y preocupado. Lo menos que podía hacer, pensó Sherlock, era evitar una riña por la alimentación.

El pelinegro extendió sus largas piernas desperezándose. Colocó sus manos en su posición de pensar, aunque en realidad no tenía ningún caso al cual darle vueltas. Clavó la mirada en la calavera que reposaba sobre la chimenea y entornó los ojos.

-Haré mi turno hoy, y regresaré a eso de las dos de la tarde. – anunció John de pronto. A pesar de que Sherlock parecía no escucharlo, el rubio sabía muy bien que lo hacía. –Si Lestrade tiene algún caso llámame- añadió nervioso. El silencio de Sherlock siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Se colocó su chaqueta, revisó que llevase su celular y dirigió una breve mirada a su computadora donde guardaba archivos muy personales últimamente. Suspiró. No tenía caso intentar cambiar de clave. Sherlock siempre podría deducirla por más descabellada que fuese.

-Nos vemos- sacudió la mano y salió sin más. A veces Sherlock parecía tan de piedra que lo enfermaba. Fantaseaba con que alguna vez respondiera a sus despedidas, y quizá…se pusiera de pie, le dijera que no fuese esa mañana al trabajo, y estuviera tan cerca…

En el rellano de las escaleras John encontró a la Señora Hudson que subía tarareando una alegre tonada. La saludó como de costumbre evitando ella viese el ligero nerviosismo que lo atacaba siempre que pensaba en Sherlock.

Salió a la calle dando un suspiro profundo. Allí iba otro día evitando pensar en lo que últimamente le venía sucediendo. Compraría leche al regresar y así Sherlock tal vez no deduciría su problema antes de que él se lo dijese, pensó John llamando un taxi y subiendo apresurado.

En el piso, Sherlock continuó "meditando" en la nada, durante varios minutos. Escuchando el sermón que le daba la Señora Hudson sobre lo desconsiderado que era con John al dejarlo subir las escaleras. El pobre, decía ella, luce muy cansado últimamente. Sherlock, obviamente, lo había notado. No tenía caso el recalcarlo.

Fue cuando la Señora Hudson le advirtió que si no comía algo en las próximas dos horas le confiscaría su calavera, que Sherlock dio un salto. Sin entender porque la gente se empecinaba tanto en que comiera fue hasta su habitación. Escogió algo de ropa, y una vez en el baño se deshizo de su fiel sábana. Tomó la ducha más larga que hubiera recordado hasta cuando el agua estuvo fría en la tina, y después salió a merodear por el apartamento.

No tenía ganas de salir y enfrentarse a esos idiotas sin John así que pediría comida a domicilio, decidió rotundamente. El problema fue que al buscar su celular no pudo encontrarlo en todo ese desorden al cual se atrevía a llamar sala.

Buscó por todos lados sin dar con éste. Finalmente rendido se sentó en el escritorio, en la silla de John, odiándose. Como podía perder su celular cuando tenía la maldita habilidad de recordarlo casi todo. Bufó.

Entonces miró la computadora de John y apretó los labios. El hambre, el buscar el celular, su exasperación, todo se fue. Sonrió de medio lado. El solo recuerdo de John lo hacía sentirse bien. Aun cuando no comía, se portaba como un capullo, y era tan grosero, el rubio siempre estaba para él. Y lo hacía notorio en esas historias que tan afanosamente escribía en su blog, sobre ambos, describiéndolo a él como un semidiós.

Sherlock pensó por un instante que si John no lo viera como un semidiós, se atrevería a dar el siguiente paso. Suspiró resignado, parecían condenados a una amistad con miradas añorantes.

Conmovido por la idea de ellos juntos, decidió, aunque no muy seguido lo hacía: leer una de las historias del médico. No tenía su computadora cerca. Así que prefirió utilizar la de John. Pensó durante medio minuto la clave y al teclearla resultó correcta como era de esperarse.

Iba a abrir uno de los archivos sin terminar de John sobre sus aventuras junto al detective, cuando en la esquina superior de la carpeta titulada "Holmes" encontró un pequeño archivo de video casi imperceptible. La curiosidad venció a Sherlock apenas leyó la fecha de ese video, era de dos días atrás.

Lo abrió sin remordimiento y con ojo crítico empezó a ver.

De principio lo único visible era la pantalla oscura y de fondo un sonido intermitente de algo moviéndose. Un destello le siguió a esto, era una linterna encendida junto a una cama. La cámara de la computadora fue situada en buena posición, enfocando así el rostro de John. Estaba en su cama, la espalda apoyada en la almohada alzada. A media noche el médico lucía como un fantasma.

Empezó a hablar:

"… _No sé cómo se lo diré. Y ni siquiera lo haré en éste video porque estoy consciente de que Sherlock lo verá. ¡Después de todo el título de detective le queda bien!_

 _Pero quiero decírselo, solo que es tan difícil. No puedo solo salirle con algo así. Es más, no quiero ver su reacción; temo que, como es frío y tan distante a veces, solo me mire con una de esas miradas analíticas y me deje solo._

 _Suena estúpido, y lo es más grabarlo, pero no quiero decírselo a nadie más. Quiero que sea él el primero en saberlo. Es mi mejor amigo, así sea un iceberg cuando se lo propone… "_

La grabación titilaba un poco y tras unas palabras más que Sherlock no alcanzaba a comprender se cortaba.

Sherlock cerró la computadora.

-¿Decirme qué?- inquirió preocupado, las ganas de leer una historia de John se le habían ido.

Incorporó su largo cuerpo de un salto, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba que podía estar escondiendo John, cuando tropezó. Maldijo la pata de la mesa e intentó marcharse. No obstante había caído al suelo una buena cantidad de papeles, de John al parecer debido al sello del hospital.

Los levantó de mala gana cuando divisó un informe médico. John jamás llevaba exámenes o archivos al apartamento, por miedo a que Sherlock utilizara alguna de sus cosas para un experimento o sabe Dios para qué más.

Lo leyó detenidamente. Omitiendo los términos médicos, la palabrería que utilizaban para atenuar el golpe, el informe declaraba al paciente con un aneurisma cerebral. Sherlock podía no saber muchas cosas sobre el mundo, pero estaba consiente que una enfermedad como aquella fulminaría a una persona en cualquier instante.

Tembló, incapaz de pensar lo peor. Y leyó con sus manos convertidas en gelatina el nombre del paciente.

"J. H. Watson"

El papel se le cayó entre los dedos. Su boca seca le impidió respirar al mismo tiempo que un nudo en la garganta lo estrangulaba. Las piernas le temblaron. Repetía en su mente era imposible, sin embargo se dejó caer en el suelo, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos aun cuando intentaba no llorar.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a John? Esa pregunta le retumbó en la mente durante horas y horas.

Al levantar la vista una vez más el sol había mermado sus rayos y el cielo tomaba un tono grisáceo propio de las tardes de otoño. Sherlock posó ambas manos en sus cabellos, sin ser capaz de pensar en qué hacer. John se estaba muriendo y había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

Apretó las mandíbulas reteniendo un sollozo entre sus labios. Encogió las rodillas hundiendo el rostro entre éstas. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que sin él no podría…. No deseaba volver a ser el mismo sociópata desalmado, quería darle las gracias por compartir ese tiempo con alguien tan apático como él, y agradecerle el haberle enseñado a tener un corazón.

Gritó mordiendo sus labios hasta saborear la sangre. Sus oídos palpitaban así que no escuchó los pasos ingresando por la puerta principal.

-¿Sherlock?- inquirió John, acababa de llegar y encontró a su amigo hecho un ovillo en el suelo. -¿Sherlock, qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te encuentras bien?- corrió hasta Sherlock quién retrocedió en un acto de reflejo.

Esos ojos imposibles e indescifrables escrutaron a John. Ahora Sherlock entendía el por qué la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de John, sus ojeras, su palidez. Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Lo perdería.

-¿Sherlock?- John retrocedió esta vez al verlo levantarse abruptamente cerrando los puños.

Lo perdería, pensó Sherlock, pero no sin antes decirle lo que sentía.

O hacerlo. Porque una vez de pie tan próximo a John con sus narices rozándose y sus alientos chocando no pudo sino atrapar sus labios, devorarlos. John, al principio permaneció pasmado, en shock, pero pronto reaccionó. Le respondía al beso.

Sherlock sintió ganas de llorar, era un beso que podía no repetirse. Así que introdujo su lengua en la boca de John sintiendo a la del rubio también acariciar su boca. John jadeó y entonces Sherlock tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para empujarlo contra el escritorio y devorar su boca, cuello y hombros a besos. Acariciaba su espalda, trasero y mulsos con devoción.

Besó su ombligo haciéndolo gemir. John arrancó su propia camisa y suéter y pronto bajó las manos hacia Sherlock quién dejó que con manos ansiosas el rubio le despojara de su camisa morada.

Sherlock se irguió volviendo atrapar la boca de John. Él lo rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos acariciando su nuca, y por la cintura con las piernas. Movieron las caderas en sincronía, sintiendo sus erecciones crecientes. John echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando: sus labios hinchados y su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado.

El detective aprovechó para levantarlo del escritorio. En un millón de volteretas donde ambos chocaban en los muros, llegaron a la habitación de Sherlock. John, hábil, retiró el pantalón del pelinegro quien a su vez desabrochó los del rubio.

Ambos rodaron en la cama, solo puestos sus bóxer. Sherlock abrazó a John encima suyo, durante un instante escuchando su respirar y el latido de su corazón. Lo amaba. Y aunque sentía ganar de romper en llanto esa sería su primera vez juntos; no dejaría que nada lo estropeara.

-¿Sherl?- John escrutó en el rostro de Sherlock al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro tomó el rostro de John entre sus dos manos, contemplándolo. El rubio colocó ambas piernas a los costados de las caderas de Sherlock. Sin apartar sus miradas del otro empezaron a moverse en un vaivén que los hacía gemir y arquear sus cuerpos.

-¡John!- exclamó Sherlock tomando las caderas de rubio y marchando un ritmo mientras éste se sujetaba de los huesudos hombros del detective para seguir esos movimientos circulares.-Te amo, John- besó el detective los pezones duros del médico haciendo gimiese- siempre lo he hecho- añadió al sentir que la mano del rubio se adentraba en su bóxer para extraer su duro miembro.-Y siempre lo haré-

John le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y al tiempo en que acariciaba sus erecciones de pronto liberadas, juntas; besó al detective profundamente.

-También te amo, nunca te lo dije, pero te amo, Sherl- gimió, deteniendo su mano en los sexos de ambos. Separó su boca de los labios de Sherlock y lo miró a los ojos -¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?- enarcó una ceja.

-Porque…- pero Sherlock no quería arruinar ese momento único con una discusión, así que tomó las muñecas de John y rodando entre las mantas arrugadas de la cama lo hizo caer con ambas piernas abiertas y su falo rozando la entrada del ex militar. Movió su miembro rozando la entrada del rubio.

-¡Sherl! ¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó John al sentir el líquido pre seminal de Sherlock en su entrada y dos temerosos dedos ingresar poco a poco haciendo movimientos para preparar su entrada.-¡Oh!- arqueó la espalda y Sherlock temió que pudiera causar una desgracia tanta agitación.

Se detuvo a besarlo durante unos instantes. Pero entonces la mano ansiosa de John retiró la mano de Sherlock de su entrada.

-Hazlo- suplicó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos intensamente. Sherlock tomó a John por la cintura, haciendo levantase un poco más las caderas y con temor ingresó un poco en el rubio. Éste mordió sus labios emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

-John, mírame, John- pidió el pelinegro pero al ver que su bloger mantenía apretado los párpados lo besó, colocando una mano en el falo erguido de John empezando a masturbarlo.

-¡AH!-. John arqueó la espalda abrazando a Sherlock cuando éste entró por completo.-Mu…muévete, Sherlock. Muévete- exigió su voz estrangulada de placer y las yemas de sus dedos dibujando surcos en la espalda de Sherlock.

El detective empezó un ritmo lento, aumentó poco a poco hasta que finalmente encontró un punto en John que lo hizo enloquecer y gemir:

-¡Sherlock!- besándolo mientras se sacudía entre los brazos del nombrado.-Ah, Sherlock. Así, Sherl- y el pelinegro no paró de embestir en el tibio interior de John y de masturbarlo lentamente hasta que el rubio apretó los dedos de sus pies, se sacudió con violencia entre sus brazos y suspirando mientras se besaban llegó a un intenso orgasmo.

Sherlock se corrió en su interior, y sollozó en medio del beso. Después, sin retirarse del interior de John hasta cuando su erección hubo desaparecido, lo siguió besando apenas dejando que el rubio respirase.

John respondía entusiasmado a esos labios inexpertos, pero de pronto sintió un sabor salado. Algo no iba bien. Levantó a Sherlock por el mentón, descubriendo sus lágrimas. Nada estaba bien.

-¿Sherlock, por qué lloras?-.

-No quiero, perderte, John. No, por favor.- declaró ese arrogante de voz seductora luciendo tan destruido que John sintió su corazón encoger.

-Sherlock- enredó sus piernas así como sus manos en las de él. –No vas a perderme ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Acaso lo que hicimos no es una prueba de que no me iré de tu lado?- inquirió arrugando el entrecejo, Sherlock no dejaba de llorar.

\- Estás enfermo, lo sé, John. Y no quiero que lo estés- besó los párpados de John.

-¿Sherlock, de qué demonios hablas?- John se obligó a retorcerse y apartar su rostro de Sherlock.

-Aneurisma cerebral- soltó Sherlock, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de John.

El medico acarició en silencio los rizos azabache en esa cabezota y tras posar un beso casto en ellos empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- gruñó Sherlock indignado. ¿Cómo podía hacerle gracia a John morir?.

-No dejas de ser un insufrible manda narices ¿Verdad? No quiero saber cómo exactamente dedujiste todo pero Sherlock ¿Por qué tuviste que leer ese informe?- reclamó el rubio sonriendo de medio lado. El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Porque estaba en el escritorio, y yo… yo-. John lo calló con un breve beso.

-Sherlock, no estoy enfermo. Joane Harriet Watson- dijo con pesar, pensando en su pobre hermana.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es mi hermana, Harry quién está enferma. Es grave pero ya lleva con eso varios años, no ha empeorado ni mejorado, según ella se está poniendo mejor. A pesar de ello me ha tenido preocupado ésta semana su estado porque en nombre de que morirá pronto, lo cual ella misma repite, no deja de beber- suspiró John recordando cuan molesto estaba con Harry.

-Pero el video…-murmuró Sherlock incapaz de atar los cabos sueltos.

-¿Viste el video?- gruñó John, indignado. Trató de guardar la calma. –Quería decirte sobre esto- señaló a ambos. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza, confundido –Sobre el hecho de que te amo-

Sherlock suspiró. Por primera vez estaba feliz de que una deducción le haya salido desastrosamente mal. Extendió su felino cuerpo sobre John y repartiendo suaves besos por el pecho de su amante agradeció aquella garrafal equivocación. Ambos eran tan cobardes, en especial él porque de no ser porque John se hubiera estado muriendo no habría sido capaz de hacer aquello.

El detective abrazó a John fuertemente y buscó sus labios.

-Bésame- demandó.

-¿Por qué lo haría, fisgón?- refunfuñó John a manera de juego.

-Bésame como si fuera el final - susurró Sherlock porque los besos desesperados eran más gloriosos.

John no esperó que se lo repitieran y pronto estuvo bebiendo de la boca de Sherlock como si les faltara el aire, o estuvieran cubiertos de bombas a un segundo de estallas, o dos francotiradores les estuvieran apuntando directamente a la cabeza.

 **Fin**


End file.
